Resigned to your Fate
by crematosis
Summary: King Albel's guards capture two mysterious messengers from a distand land. They claim to possess a power that could save the kingdom. AxF


A/N: I wasn't going to publish this yet...I was just going to leave it alone for awhile and let it wait for a couple of weeks until I finished some of my other stuff. But since all documents now have a 30-day life...they can't be in queue forever or they'll go poof. So i have to start this now...sorry.

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything...sadly. I'm rather broke.

"The prisoners are ready to be questioned." The beefy blonde captain's voice rang out in the throne room. "My king, they claim to be Destiny and Fate."

The king rose from his throne, his blood-red eyes staring down at captain Cliff arrogantly. "Bring me the boy first. Destiny, is it?"

"No, King Albel. That's the girls' name."

The king's eyes narrowed. "Very well. Just bring me the boy."

Cliff walked out of the room briefly and reappeared leading the boy, who was bound with chains around both his hands and feet. He walked slowly and stiffly, the chains rattling with each step. He was beautiful. His features were delicate and his body was slim, but not undernourished. His deep blue long-sleeved tunic and cloak offset his smooth, pale skin. Soft green eyes gazed at Albel solemnly as Cliff dragged him closer for the king's inspection.

Cliff bowed slightly to Albel and then stepped out of the room.

Albel walked in a slow circle around the boy. He stood still, his emotions unreadable behind a calm, noble bearing. Only his soft, even breathing was heard over Albel's footfalls.

Albel yanked off the hood. The boy did not react. He simply waited patiently until Albel was done staring at his icy blue hair.

"And they say your name is Fate," Albel began in a scoffing tone.

"No, it's not," the boy agreed. "It's pronounced the same, but it's spelled F-a-y-t."

Albel frowned, trying to decide what to ask next.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here," Fayt murmured. "I know you have to have heard about our powers, which is why you sent you men to capture us."

"So you and Destiny have the same power?"

"No," Fayt said calmly. "Our powers are different."

"What is your power?"

"I cannot tell you until you decide who to ally with." Fayt paused. "Our views are diametrically opposed. We are opposites."

Albel faintly recalled how the two had been caught trespassing on royal lands. They obviously traveled together although they had stayed as far apart as possible, as if they couldn't stand being near each other. Destiny had long, fiery red hair and a quick temper. Fayt was like ice, completely devoid of any emotion.

"Eh, you're not too bad," Albel muttered. "I might as well take you."

A slight flicker of emotion other than resignation passed over Fayt's face. He smiled softly. "You have chosen wisely. Your reign will be a happy one."

Albel frowned. "So Destiny would bring chaos if she's your opposite."

"I didn't say that," Fayt said softly. "She would take away all your power to rule and enslave you to the whims of your advisors. Perhaps the kingdom would run smoothly, but your reign would not be satisfying for you. But I give you the power to freely choose your own course without being tied down by your advisors."

Albel relaxed, relieved. He hated listening to his advisors.

"If you hadn't chosen me, you would be stuck with Destiny automatically. Your advisors would have forced you to marry the girl. After all, she is a princess. It's not-" He hesitated, looking for the right word. "-conventional to marry a prince."

"Who says I have to marry either one of you?"

Fayt smiled placidly. "You have the freedom to do as you wish. I belong to you now. Do with me what you like."

"You belong to me?" Albel asked suspiciously.

"Yes. As long as I stay in this castle, you are protected by my power. But that takes little effort so you are free to set me other tasks."

Fayt looked calm, tranquil. But there was still a distant, unemotional reserve in Fayt's voice. He was still being polite and detached. Albel longed to break the ice surrounding Fayt.

Albel stepped forward and place both hands on Fayt's shoulders. Fayt shuddered and looked at Albel with wide, innocent eyes.

"So, you give me the ability to choose, but you won't choose for yourself?"

"I made my choice. I choose to accept whatever you do to me."

"And you have an idea of what I'll do to you?" Albel raised an eyebrow.

"It's part of my abilities," Fayt admitted. 'I can read emotions if they're strong enough and sometimes even thoughts. I can also see a bit of the future, if everything follows a certain path, although the future is always changing and uncertain."

Albel pulled Fayt close. Fayt did not resist, but his body stiffened. "I'm not exactly human," Fayt whispered. "No human should know what I know."

"I'm not thinking of your power right now. I'm thinking of you just as a normal, but very attractive young man. Are you willing to remain here with me as a companion?"

Fayt trembled as he rested his head against Albel's shoulder. "It was forbidden for me to have any emotional attachment with you before your decision. But it's so very hard not to wish the best for someone, even if you've never met them. I yield to your wishes. As far as you go, I shall follow."

"As far as sex?"

Fayt looked down meekly. "As far as you wish our relationship to go."

"Good,' Albel purred. He backed Fayt up against the wall, frowning at Fayt's reluctance. Fayt still looked afraid and Albel wanted Fayt to be nothing but very willing.

Albel pressed his lips against Fayt's, smiling at the immediate reaction. Fayt let out a soft sigh as he parted his lips obediently.

"Tell me again, how far do you want this to go?" Albel hissed.

Fayt stared at him, his eyes slightly glazed. "Far…" he whispered.

"How far?" Albel persisted, pressing his hips against Fayt's. "Further than this?"

Fayt let out a low moan but didn't answer.

'Want me to stop?" Albel asked.

Fayt shook his head. "Ngh…I-I…" he hesitated.

Albel unlocked Fayt's chains and they fell to the ground. Fayt blinked, looking startled. "I'll ask you once more, Fayt. Do you-"

Albel was taken by surprise when Fayt threw himself against Albel, wrapping his arms around Albel's neck. "Please, don't be angry with me," Fayt pleaded.

Albel smirked. "What if I don't want you anymore?"

Fayt's eyes welled with tears. "What have I done wrong?"

"Nothing, Fayt. I'm just testing you. If I didn't want you anymore, would you still love me, or are you attached to me because it's your duty?"

Fayt sighed and rested his head on Albel's shoulder. "I'd still want you, but I couldn't do anything about it."

"Why not? If you have strong feelings you should act on them."

Fayt lowered his eyes. "Because I want you to be in control."

A slow grin spread over Albel's face. He licked at the shell of Fayt's ear, delighting in Fayt's shudder of pleasure. "I never thought much about it. Naturally I knew I would be in control, but I didn't realize you were so eager to submit to me."

Fayt flushed. "It's in my nature. I like taking orders."

"I'm not ordering you to fall in love with me," Albel growled.

"But you want me to be your companion," Fayt said softly. "I probably never would have thought about sleeping with the king on my own. I'm just not worthy."

"But you have to take some responsibility for your own feelings. I can't make you like me."

"True," Fayt said softly. "But if you like me as well, I'll be willing to do whatever you want."

"Yes," Albel hissed. He backed Fayt up against a wall. "Much better, Fayt. You won't love me because I tell you to, but you'll do what I tell you to because you love me."

Fayt whimpered softly and arched against Albel. Everything felt so strange and he was unbearably hot.

"My lord," Fayt gasped out. "Perhaps we could go somewhere cooler?"

Albel smirked. "Feeling a little hot, Fayt?" He gently tugged on Fayt's cloak.

Fayt's hands reached up automatically and undid the clasp at his neck, letting the fabric fall to the ground.

Albel's cool fingers gently rubbed the skin exposed on Fayt's neck.

Fayt moaned, eager for more of Albel's touch. "Aaahh, that feels so good."

Albel's deft fingers untied the ribbon lacing up the back of Fayt's tunic and once the clothing was loosened, he gradually pulled it up over Fayt's head.

Soon Fayt was standing there, shivering. Albel began to remove his own silken robes as Fayt desperately tried to keep warm in the drafty throne room.

"Come here," Albel commanded. He scooped up the discarded garments and led Fayt to the back of the throne and pressed against a spot on the wall. A section of the wall slid aside to reveal a secret passage.

Albel smiled broadly. "Now this is where I go when I want some privacy. Come along, Fayt. Let's have some fun."


End file.
